


Historian's Path

by Apollo_Offline



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Horizon: Zero Dawn Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Offline/pseuds/Apollo_Offline
Summary: Post Horizon: Zero Dawn and Frozen Wilds, this was written as a side quest prompt. I may come back and flesh this out a bit more.
Kudos: 2





	Historian's Path

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of three prompts I submitted to Guerrilla with my application. This was meant to be under a certain amount of pages so I had to make choices in that regard. I may come back to this one and smooth it out.

Nautic is larger than Aloy would have thought. The city is filled with multi-level buildings tower over the main roads for several blocks. Thin alleyways between some buildings barely allow for one person to walk through them. Some of the main streets are even more crowded with stalls in them. Food, machine parts, clothes, and other goods randomly slotted between each other. The stall owners shout at the top of their lungs at people, she can’t discern what any of them are saying as she passes. It feels almost claustrophobic in the exact opposite way of ruins, instead of metal and darkness closing in around her, it is people and voices relentlessly shouting.

“I can barely hear myself think.” Aloy murmurs to herself. Her voice barely audible from the cacophony. The young woman quickly hurries past the stalls, weaving in between crowds of people. She’s looking for the man Vanasha told him about, the one who will trade favors for stories of the old ones. Her friend had mentioned the man stood out with his eccentric garb but Aloy had come to expect plenty of strange clothing in this land. She makes her way through the moderately sized city and when she reaches the outskirts, the uniform rows of buildings eases into wider streets between them. She passes courtyards and spacious gardens that are a welcome change. The noises of a screaming city are less here, muted even by a short distance.

That’s when she finds him. The man is dressed in richly dyed purple cloth of varying brightness, small flat metal plates of components have been sewn into the cloth. Around his neck are numerous wires, some are bright blue and others are a range of colors, purple, red, even green and yellow. He’s standing in a courtyard with several other people of varying tribes nearby but none are interacting with him.

“Well, he definitely stands out.” Aloy murmurs to herself. “Hey, can I ask you some questions?” Her voice is raised as she walks toward him. The man turns his head towards her and waves his hands for her to come closer.

“Hello, you seem like a traveler in these lands.” The old man said with a smile as he appraises Aloy’s appearance. The capable warrior does the same. His face is weathered and tan, wrinkles proving his age around his mouth and eyes. His hair is the color of ash from a particularly hot fire, almost completely white except for the streaks of black like charred wood. It reaches his shoulders, clean and hanging freely around his face. Trinkets have been braided into some of the wires around his neck, colorful beads, small scraps of machinery painted bright colors, there are even smooth shards of colored glass wrapped among the eye-catching mess.

“I could say the same about you.” Aloy places a hand on her hip. “My name is Aloy.”

“I am Ferrite.” the man responds politely. “And yes, I have traveled far from my homeland to be here.”

“Can I ask what brought you here?” The redhead asks conversationally.

“I would assume by the Focus you wear; you are here for a similar reason that I am.” The man lifts his right hand and pulls back his hair behind his ear, turning his head to show a Focus, a green circle lighting up when he touches it.

“You have a Focus?” She’s shocked. The only other people Aloy has met who knows what a Focus is was Olin, Sylens, and the Eclipse. For there to be someone else who not only knows but recognizes the small piece of machinery is, a unique experience.

“I do,” The man lowers his hand, his hair falling back into place. “It was passed down to me by my father, a Speaker. It was passed down to him by his mother, the first Speaker in our family.”

“A Speaker?” Aloy’s right eyebrow rises.

“Yes, I speak for the living and the dead, for the ancient ones, even when their stories are beyond our comprehension. I speak for the rich and the poor, for scholars and share their knowledge when they are not there to speak it. I speak the lessons learned by heroes, champions of great feats, and criminals alike. I speak for travelers who I meet, the places they come from and the reason for their journeys.”

“So, you’re a storyteller for people you meet?” The redhead tries to comprehend what she’s just heard.

“Nothing quite so, mundane. I am a Speaker of history, history of the old ones, history as it happens. I am a Speaker of time itself.” Ferrite smiles serenely.

“That’s, quite the job description. I can’t say I’ve ever used my Focus like that.” Aloy shrugs her shoulders.

“Oh, what else could you possibly use your Focus for?” Ferrite sounds genuinely confused.

“I track and hunt machines, mostly.” She explains.

“Hunt machines? What a waste of this treasure you’ve been given.” He shakes his head and Aloy frowns.

“I’m going to have to disagree with you on that.” Aloy shakes her head. “But that doesn’t explain what you’re doing here.”

“I have a sponsor who is interested in these people’s way of life. I am here to learn the histories of these people, their beliefs and daily living.” Ferrite explains.

“And you expect people to just, talk to you?” Aloy asks in mild disbelief.

“Some are more than happy to share the history of their people; others are willing to trade their personal experiences for other people’s experiences.” Ferrite explains. “When they want goods or services, I find others who are willing to trade such things.”

“For, other people’s experiences?” Aloy questions.

“Yes.” Ferrite nods. “Are there any histories that intrigue you? The ancients, perhaps, or even a history that was told to me by someone from distant lands or even your own?” Aloy tries not to show excitement when he mentions the ancient ones.

“The old ones, I mean, you call them the ancients, would be of interest to me.” She attempts to answer nonchalantly. It’s possible he may have picked up something from the old ones that might lead her to what she’s looking for. “And what would you want in return?” The redheaded woman already has suspicions that any trade will be largely in Ferrite’s favor.

“I believe I know someone from a village not far from here are having trouble with a herd of Tramplers.” Ferrite explains. “And you mentioned you used your Focus to hunt machines. Would you be willing to assist them in exchange for a history of your choosing?” The man smiles calmly. It’s a better trade than Aloy expected, even if it is also a challenge.

“And if I do this, you give me a history and the person you know tells you piece of their history?” She asks.

“I believe it is a fair trade on all sides.” Ferrite responds with a smile.

“You know what, why not?” Aloy responds. “I’ll be back.” Hunting machines is what she does and is a small price to pay for any information that could be useful.

“Wonderful, I look forward to it.” Ferrite says with a smile.

* * *

“I hear you were quite successful in taking the entire herd down! Quite impressive you were able to do it by yourself.” Ferrite exclaims. His wrinkles exaggerated by the smile on his face.

“Not really, you’d be surprised how useful a Focus really is.” Aloy remarks. “Now, what kind of history on the old ones do you have?”

“You and I are in a unique position, usually I must read or reenact the information. With your Focus, I should be able to send a copy of it to you from my own.” Ferrite raises his hand and pushes back his hair again, two fingers held against the small piece of machinery. A ring of green appears on the side of his face. “Did you have a preference on what you would like regarding the ancient ones?”

“Not just something from or about an ancient one.” She explains cautiously. “Something to do with their history, if that’s possible.” The older man seems to take this in stride, nodding as he raises his free hand into the air.

“Alright, give me one moment.” Ferrite murmurs. The green circle of light spins, his hand in the air moving in a repetitive motion as he searches his focus. After a moment, he stops and pushes his hand in the air towards Aloy. “That should do it.” A few seconds later a notification alert appears on her Focus that a datapoint has been logged.

“It worked, Sacramento - a century of diversity?” Aloy reads the title of the datapoint, surprised. “This, this is actual history of a place, written by the old ones?” While it may not end up being what she needs, the data is barely corrupted and looks promising.

“Yes, found not far from here actually. A recent addition to my collection of history from the ancient ones.” Ferrite proudly states. “Would you be interested in trading again? I have many stories regarding the ancient ones but I’m trying to expand my collection of the current day. What will become history to our children, and their children’s children. I would find your assistance helpful.”

“You’ll trade me another piece of information of the ancient ones for what, a part of my past?” Aloy asks. “I’m not the best at telling stories, even if it happened to me.” She’s trying to think of what she could possibly tell him that would be worth a trade.

“You’ll do your best; I rarely find hunters are good with words.” Ferrite chuckles to himself. “Tell me, what tribe you are from? I can see if there is a history or two that you may be able to at least confirm some information.” The man raises his hand to his Focus again, the green circle spinning.

“That’s comforting.” Aloy murmurs. “I’m from the Nora tribe, but I grew up an outcast. I don’t think I’ll know what information you’re looking for.” Aloy narrows her eyes, daring him to make another jibe at her. Ferrite’s hand wanders across the air and pauses after a moment. Almost suddenly, his body language changes drastically.

“Aloy, of the Nora? Seeker and hero of Meridian?” Ferrite asks. He takes a step back as his mouth drops open, eyes wide. His gaze focuses on the red headed warrior again, as if he was really looking at her for the first time.

“Yes?” Aloy answers cautiously. If it is possible Ferrite’s eyes widen even further.

“This, this makes so much more sense. Of course you have a Focus! A young woman from an isolated tribe that collectively refuses to leave their lands, finds her way as this, ‘Seeker’ and saves an entire city from corrupted machines!” Ferrite speaks quickly. He’s nearly rambling to himself as Aloy watches, taken aback by the sudden change.

“That’s not exactly, is that what someone has told you about me?” She’s genuinely curious.

“It is what many people from Meridian have told me, Aloy. You are, renowned-” Ferrite emphasis the word in an almost gasp like sound. “-as one of the greatest warriors that has ever lived.”

“Um, thank you?” The redhead responds uncertainly.

“No, this is, I had no idea.” Ferrite shakes his head, his eyes dart between looking at Aloy and staring into the mid-distance, eyes scanning over something only he can see. “Did you really convince dozens of Nora warriors, Braves, you called them, to leave their sacred lands to fight for you?”

“I asked and they came.” She responds defensively. Ferrite drops his hand from the side of his head, eyes focusing once more on her. The green light of his Focus fades as his hair swings down to cover it once more.

“I have so many questions, please, would you tell me about your journey?” The older man is trying not to beg. “I would be honored to record your story for generations to come.” For a second, she does not know how to respond, can’t comprehend explaining everything that happened to her.

“It’s too long to tell, I’m afraid.” Aloy finally decides, trying to think quickly. “But I think I can find the time. In exchange for histories, of the old ones.” The red head arches an eyebrow, daring Ferrite to try to barter a better deal. The man tilts his head, brow furrowed as he thinks over her offer.

“I accept your terms.” Ferrite concedes. “Many have told your tale, some claim feats I could not imagine possible. I cannot believe I now have the chance to learn the truth. To record the truth!”

“Alright when would you like to start?” She asks.

“There’s too much to go over, so many details to capture perfectly. I need time to prepare. We need space, plenty of light, and somewhere comfortable to sit.” Ferrite shakes his head as he murmurs to himself. “I have a room, here in town. Meet me there when you’re ready.” He looks back up to Aloy, expression set in determination.

“Alright, I’ll head that way soon.” Aloy tells him with a nod of her head.

“I look forward to seeing you again.” Ferrite nods his head. She watches the older man turn from her abruptly and quickly walk away. The huntress waits until he is well out of ears reach to sigh heavily.

“I’ll have to be careful. If I reveal too much, I could risk exposing GAIA, which is the last thing I need right now.” Aloy murmurs to herself. “But it’s possible he has what I’m looking for. I can’t just pass up this chance.”

* * *

The building Ferrite had spoken to her about is deeper in the city than when Aloy first found the man. Not quite in the city center, on a smaller street where there were no street vendors. It looked to be a nicer part of the city, the buildings elegant and maintained, colored cloth banners hanging from the upper windows and roofs. The only other identifying trait is the symbol above the main entrance, green banners hanging from the wall next to the open doorway.

Stepping inside, Aloy can see sturdy wooden walls have set up in what used to be a grand foyer, there are two closed doors on each side of the walls, partitioning the large space into several small rooms. On the other end of the room is a grand smoothed stone staircase, it rises up half way to the next floor and splits into two staircases that rise along the stone walls. The redhead makes her way past the closed doors and up the staircase. The second floor is similar to the first, a constructed hallway separating what was once an open space, a dozen closed doors. Aloy continues down this hall and makes her way to a smaller staircase, it’s nowhere near as grand as the first floor but it’s sturdy and stable.

This staircase seems to go up the entirety of the building, multiple levels visible from the bottom. Aloy makes her way up the multiple levels, taking note that each floor is similar, wooden walls partitioning off sections of what must have originally been an open space. As she climbs higher, she notices the number of doors grow smaller, finally at the top of staircase she can see the entire floor is split into two, only one door on each side. The doorway to her right is open.

“Hello?” Aloy calls out as she nears the door.

“Aloy? Come in, come in!” Ferrite’s voice responds. Passing through the doorway, she takes stock of the room, purple cloth hangs off the walls, draped from parts of the ceiling. The floor is wooden, not sleek stone, covered in thick rugs, dyed in dark colors. Sunlight streams from a large rectangle opening in the wall, a wood frame sections it into squares and Aloy realizes there is some sort of colored glass in the wooden frame, each section a slightly different color.

“This is quite the setup, Ferrite. You live here?” Aloy asks when her eyes catch sight of the older man. He’s standing near a corner of the room, the farthest from the window. Next to him are dozens of candles in a semi-circle on the floor, some in different sized holders, some tall enough to be sitting on the floor on large flat pieces of metal. Others hanging from the ceiling, carefully hung and placed in the air using wires and carefully crafted metal plates.

“Oh no, this building once belonged to a Noble. The Noble’s son had a problem with gambling and left his son with nothing except this building. The grandson of the Nobleman now offers rooms of his home for travelers, in exchange for payment.” The man explains. “My sponsor pays for this, though I may have made a few adjustments specifically for your arrival.” Ferrite admits.

“Well, I’m here. Where do you want me?” Aloy steps further into the room, observing that this room has two other doors, both shut but she can guess at least one of them leads to a separate bedroom.

“On the cushion, on the other side of these candles, if you wouldn’t mind. I find candlelight remains constant for when the recounting of history takes longer than the time the sun remains in the sky.” Ferrite extends his arm, directing her where to sit. As Aloy comes closer, she can see Ferrite has taken off some of his purple robes and baubles. She wonders why he would wear so many outside to begin with.

“Where would you like to start?” The redhead questions. She takes a seat on the cushion he had indicated and watches as Ferrite takes a seat on the other side of the candles. It is very quickly obvious even his position was carefully chosen. There is a gap of candles hanging from the ceiling for him, and his focus, to have an unobstructed view of whomever sat across from him.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to start with you. While I have harbored curiosity of your people’s way of life for years, your history will be integral to more than just the Nora.” Ferrite explains. He raises his pointer finger to his focus and presses on it gently. The circle of green light appears and spins furiously as he drops his hand.

“Alright.” Aloy sighs. She brushes at her pants, wiping away sand. “I’m ready.”

“Can you tell me about your life as a Nora?” Ferrite starts with his first question. It’s one she was expecting.

“I was an outcast from birth, it was forbidden for me to interact with other Nora, and for them to speak with me.” She explains. The man is frowning, clearly not expecting her answer.

“Why were you cast out?” Ferrite is obviously trying to get her to elaborate.

“I didn’t have a mother.” Aloy responds truthfully.

"That’s the only reason?” Ferrite asks, confused. The wrinkles on his forehead have eased slightly, his surprise fading as curiosity undoubtedly takes over.

“By the time I was able to ask someone who knew, it was the least of my worries. A splinter group of Shadow Carja, they called themselves the Eclipse, had snuck into Nora Lands. They attacked during the Proving, a test for young Nora to become Braves.” Aloy tries to detail the less important parts, giving Ferrite something while glossing over facts that may be better left unsaid and unrecorded.

“What ended up happening?” The green light on the side of his head is spinning madly.

“I survived, obviously, but…a lot of people died.” Aloy says quietly. She looks down at her hands, fingers curling into fists. “Many Braves hunted them down and took our revenge.” Aloy finishes coldly. For the first time, the man doesn’t immediately ask another question. When Aloy looks up, he’s watching her with a sympathetic look. She lifts her head and calms herself with a deep breath.

“When did you become a Seeker and what does that mean for the Nora?” Ferrite continues more sedately.

“It-you receive it from the Matriarchs when they grant you permission to leave Nora lands. It’s this symbol, here on my pouch.” Aloy unclasps the pouch, holding it up for Ferrite’s focus to catch sight of it. “My mission was to learn why the Eclipse had attacked us.”

“Your mission,” Ferrite murmurs. “Did you discover the reason? Why your tribe was attacked?” He presses a little harder again. Aloy pauses, thinking over her options of what she could say. She could argue with him, tell him it’s complicated, or just lie.

“It was complicated. This group, the Eclipse, found out something that could have disrupted their plans for their assault on Meridian. The attack was meant to get rid of their problem.” Aloy responds carefully.

“Were they successful?” Ferrite prompts for more information again.

“No, we managed to stop them.” She explains plainly with a shake of her head.

“What was it they were after? What could the Nora possibly have had that the Eclipse wanted to get rid of?” He continues to press. It’s something that the older man seems set on learning about but this is something Aloy knows she can’t talk about.

“Information I think, in Mother Mountain. Only matriarchs are allowed inside though.” Aloy answers quickly.

“Did you go into Mother Mountain? Did you find the information they were looking for?” Ferrite continues. He’s looking for any additional scrap of information he can get but this is something Aloy can’t let become public knowledge.

“I’m not a matriarch.” Aloy shrugs her shoulders and tries to keep a straight face.

“But you left Nora lands to chase down this faction of Shadow Carja. You warned Sun King Avad of the attack, you saved Meridian!” Ferrite exclaims. “How could you do all of this without knowing what they were after?”

“My Focus?” She shrugs her shoulders. She knows it’s not the answer he wants to hear but it’s the only answer she’s going to give him.

“I find that very hard to believe.” The older man grumbles.

“Maybe you were right, Ferrite, I’m a hunter. I’m just not very good with words.” Aloy narrows her eyes, waiting for the man to contradict her. “But I’ve answered a number of your questions, I think that’s more than enough in exchange for a few pieces of history from the old ones.” Begrudgingly, Ferrite sighs and raises his hand to his focus, the green circle pausing. He raises his hand in the air again, waving back and forth in the air. Aloy moves to stand, careful of the dozens of candles between them.

“You’re a living legend, Aloy. I will be the one to tell your life story for all those who come after us.” The gray-haired man tells her. “If you’d like to share more of your tribe, or what happened in Meridian, I will be here.” He pauses his hand after a few seconds, eyes scanning the air like he was reading. Finding the datapoint he’s selected adequate, Ferrite pushes his hand between the candles hanging in the air and Aloy sees the notification showing another data point has been received.

“I appreciate your conviction, Ferrite,” The redhead tells him, stepping around the candles, she heads back towards the open door. Looking behind her, she lifts her hand in a wave as she walks away. “But my life is far from over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
